Kyogai
|gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |hair_color=Dark Turquoise Black |eye_color=Turquoise Deep Blue with Blood Red Sclera |blood_type= |affiliation=Twelve Demon Moons |occupation= |partner(s)= |base_of_operations=Drum House |status=Deceased |relative(s)= |manga_debut=Chapter 20 Chapter 21 |anime_debut=Episode 11 |japanese_va=Junichi Suwabe |english_va=Steve Blum |image_gallery=Kyogai/Image Gallery }} |Kyōgai}} was a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, having held the position of Lower Moon Six.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 23, Page 19 He is also known as の |Tsuzumi no oni}}.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 24, Page 2 Appearance Kyogai takes on the appearance of a humanoid like Demon, possessing grayish skin, black hair, razor-like teeth, blood red sclera, deep blue pupils and hidden irises due to it being rolled up to the back of his head. His right eye had the Kanji of the number Six, which signified his position as the Lower Moon Six of the Twelve Demon Moons, but due to being deemed too weak he was kicked out of the group and the eye containing his mark was slashed apart by Muzan, leaving behind a white X scar covering the number, signifying that he was no longer one of the Demon Moons. Another one of his unique physical characteristics is that his stomach, shoulders, hips, front chest and back all have drums protruding from them of which he uses for his Blood Demon Art Techniques. Personality Kyogai is a relatively quiet and sincere person, despite being a bloodthirsty demon. Rather than scream or roar when annoyed, Kyogai quietly murmurs about whatever is irritating him. He believes it's rude for people to barge into his home and will destroy them for getting in his way. If irritated enough, Kyogai will raise his voice about the nuisance and insult his opponents. Upon first becoming a demon, Kyogai believed Kibutsuji's blood would make him infinitely stronger. However, when his strength became finite after growing unable to get stronger from eating humans, Kyogai was cast out by his master. Desperate to please Master Kibutsuji and prove the worth of his Blood Demon Art, Kyogai became obsessed with consuming "Marechi", humans with rare blood. In reality, Kyogai truly desires to be recognized for his talent. He wanted people to love his writing and was devastated when he was told to give up on it. To redeem himself from this humiliation, Kyogai tries to prove himself as a powerful demon in the Twelve Kizuki. This is why he tries so desperately to reclaim his spot. Upon his death, Tanjiro recognizes his talent and allows Kyogai's soul to rest in peace. History Sometime after becoming a Demon, Kyogai was lectured by an unknown individual over the quality of his writings. This person noted that he had become boring, only beating his drum and not leaving his house, and didn't have the skills to teach people. As he left, the individual stepped on one of the Demon's papers, causing an irate Kyogai to kill him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 3-5 While still a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, Kyogai slowly lost the ability to eat humans. He was visited by Kibutsuji Muzan, who removed his number due to the Drum Demon having reached his limit. Because of this, Kyogai obsessively began his quest to rejoin the Twelve Demon Moons.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 2-4 At some point, Kyogai captured Teruko and Shoichi's older brother, Kiyoshi, due to him possessing "rare blood", and took him to the Drum House.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 20, Page 14''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 21, Page 16 Before he could eat him, he was attacked by two other Demons who were also after Kiyoshi's rare blood, suffering an injury that dislodged the drum from his back.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 7-8 Synopsis Drum House Arc As Tanjiro Kamado and his group attended to an injured boy thrown out of the Drum House, Kyogai played the drum on his left shoulder.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 15-19 He passed by the room Tanjiro and Teruko were in, annoyed by the presence of all the intruders in his territory, slapping the drum on his right shoulder when the former attempted to attack him, which changed the orientation of the room.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 9-10, 15-18 With the arrival of Inosuke Hashibira, the Drum Demon struck his right shoulder again, then once more, his opponent deftly keeping his balance and using the other two as footholds. As Tanjiro and Inosuke quarrelled, Kyogai struck the drum on his stomach twice, each time launching a slashing claw attack. He then struck his shoulder drums multiple times, sending his adversaries flying in a disorganized mess. As he stepped in the direction of Inosuke, he, along with everyone else, were transported into different rooms.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 3-13 Elsewhere, Kyogai obsessed over obtaining "rare blood", his right eyeball rolling forward to reveal that he was once a member of the Twelve Demon Moons.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 23, Page 19 He happened upon Tanjiro in the course of his wandering, striking a drum to flip the room upside down, striking another to initiate his claw attack, along with a slew of others to disorientate his opponent. He growled menacingly as Tanjiro got up, despite the combination of new and old injuries.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 10, 12-19 Continuing to strike his drums to keep his Demon Slayer opponent away from him, memories from the past caused Kyogai to snap, initiating his Rapid Drumming technique and sparking a maelstrom of effects. Apart from a scrape on the chin, this effort was fruitless, Tanjiro evading a collection of manuscripts that fell from a shelf on the ceiling, which surprised the former Demon Moon. Despite his continued slash attacks and orientation changes to the room, Kyogai's opponent continued to close on him by using a certain Breath of Water technique. The former Demon Moon was further surprised when Tanjiro complimented his Blood Demon Art, before being decapitated. He asked the youth if he really thought his techniques were powerful, which was confirmed, but he was told that eating humans was unforgivable. Fading into oblivion, Kyogai reflected on how Tanjiro had seen the value in all of his work, tears running down his face.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 2-16 Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities Kyogai's Blood Demon Art revolves around manipulating his home for various effects using the drums located all around his body,. |Kekkijutsu}} * ち|Tsuzumiuchi}}: Kyogai's Blood Demon Art revolves around him freely manipulating and controlling the space inside his mansion home. By striking the drums of his left and right shoulder, he causes the room he is in to rotate from left to right. His right leg moves things forwards, while his left leg - backwards. The drum on his chest, creates a 3-slash claw attack. The drum on his back when hit teleports him into another room within his mansion. * ち|Shōsoku tsuzumiuchi}}:Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 5 By increasing the speed of his drumming, all of his techniques gets powered up and the claws increase from 3 to 5. Trivia * Kyogai was ranked in 20th place as of the first character popularity poll with 130 votes. *Kyogai's Blood Demon Art is similar to that of the new Upper Moon Four, Nakime albeit her own ability far surpasses his own. *Similar to Nakime, Kyogai uses a musical instrument for his Blood Demon Art and was given his epithet due to it. Quotes Navigation ru:Кёгай Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Lower Moons Category:Antagonists